


Driving Me Wild

by mel_dr



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, background gertchase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel_dr/pseuds/mel_dr
Summary: prompt request for deanoru : person a teasing person b under the table





	Driving Me Wild

Karolina was gonna kill her; Nico was sure of it. Not for once accidentally turning her hair green with her magical staff. Not even for that one time that Nico pushed Karolina off the bed when they were asleep (hey, it’s not Nico’s fault that she moves a lot in her sleep). No, it was because across the table is Gert and Chase while, under the table, Nico’s fingers are running up Karolina’s thigh and slipping underneath her panties.

 

It was originally Karolina’s idea, the double date. Of course Gert hopped on board with the idea, meanwhile Chase and Nico were grinning and nodding along; anything to make their girlfriends happy. Now here they sit, at restaurant with food that is far too expensive on plates that are far too big.

 

It’s not that Nico is opposed to going out and spending time with her girlfriend. It’s that she would much rather spend time at home in sweatpants, watching some sappy romantic comedy that Karolina put into the blu-ray player when Nico wasn’t looking. This is fine too, Nico guesses as she runs her fingers along Karolina’s entrance.

 

“Karolina, are you okay? You look a little flushed,” Chase asks with genuine concern in his voice.

 

Nico fights the urge to smirk as Karolina says quickly, “It’s nothing. Just getting sick.”

 

“Alright. Just making sure,” Chase smiles. Nico almost laughs.

 

It started slow at first; Nico teasing Karolina. Initially, it was Nico just resting her hand against Karolina’s knee. Then as their meal went on, Nico’s hand kept creeping up further and further. It was Karolina’s fault, really; wearing such a short, curve-hugging black dress. She knew that dress would drive Nico wild.

 

Though, Nico must admit that she is impressed at Karolina’s ability to act indifferent at her actions. Really, if it was not for the rosy color that painted Karolina’s cheeks, Nico would have thought she had no effect on her. Well, that and how wet Nico’s fingers were getting by rubbing Karolina’s sex.

 

So Nico tries to go a bit further, just to see how far Karolina will let her go, and slowly slides one finger inside of her. When Nico slides in another, Karolina whimpers.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Karo?” Gert inquires.

 

Karolina stands up. “You know what? I’m not feeling that well, I’m gonna go to the restroom.”

 

Gert and Chase share a glance as Karolina stalks off. Nico gets up from her chair to follow. Although not without a reassuring, “I’ll go check on her,” at the other two.

 

“I’m going to kill you.” Is the first thing Karolina says when Nico enters the bathroom. It’s the overtly prestigious kind with marble floors, dim lights, and small, individual bars of soap by the sink. Conveniently, it’s also the kind that can allow for one person at a time.

 

“No, you’re not,” Nico says. She walks up to the taller girl, grabs her waist firmly, and crashes her lips against Karolina’s. She manages to push Karolina up against the door without breaking apart their kiss. It’s wet, and hot, and just the way Nico knows that Karolina loves it.

 

“I can’t believe you,” Karolina mutters pulling away. “Gert and Chase were right there!”

 

“Yeah, and they’re still there. So we have to be quick.” Nico presses her lips to Karolina’s clavicle, and then kisses her way up the blonde’s neck.

 

“Fine, but just know that I’m still mad at you.”

 

Nico sucks Karolina’s earlobe and says, “You won’t be after I’m done making you come.”

 

Karolina shivers.

 

Nico wastes no time sliding Karolina’s lacy panties down her incredibly long legs. _How is it possible for someone to have such long, gorgeous legs_ , Nico wonders sliding two fingers into Karolina’s heat.

 

“God, you’re so wet, babe,” Nico gushes. It was flattering, really, for Nico to be the one to get Karolina so turned on by just a few touches.

 

“That’s what you do to me,” Karolina manages to get out between a series of whines and moans. “Especially when you’re dressed like that.”

 

Nico blushes at that. She is not wearing something that she would normally wear. Tonight, she is wearing fitted black slacks with a flattering, patterned button up, and a black blazer to match. She looked pretty damn handsome if Nico did say so herself.

 

“You like when I’m all dressed up for you?” Nico smirks while the hand that wasn’t fucking the taller girl senseless, squeezes her breast roughly. Not too rough though, just the right amount that Nico knows will drive her wild.

 

“Yes!” Karolina moans. “Fuck!”

 

Nico’s fingers pump in and out faster, meanwhile Karolina’s hips grind deliciously against Nico’s palm. Nico adds a third finger.

 

“Fuck, Nico, I’m so close,” Karolina whines, her hands coming up to weave through Nico’s dark locks. Her breaths are much faster now and her face and chest are flushed a bright pink.

 

“Come on, baby, you’re almost there,” Nico rasps circling Karolina’s clit with her thumb.

 

It’s not more than a few short moments until Karolina cries out, her body going taught against Nico’s hands. As she comes down, Nico presses open-mouthed kisses to any and all of the blonde’s exposed skin; and pulls out her fingers only when Karolina relaxes.

  


“I take it back,” Karolina says catching her breath. “Maybe I won’t kill you.”

 

“You better not,” Nico laughs, stroking Karolina’s cheek tenderly. “Because who else would you watch shitty rom-coms with.”

 

“They’re not shitty!”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Nico says going over to the sink to wash her hands.

 

“You do it because you love me.” Karolina says sweetly.

 

If loving Karolina Dean meant having to watch shitty romantic comedies, wear fancy clothes, and go on double dates occasionally; then, yeah, Nico would do it. Because all of this is the least Nico would do for her. Because this is all worth it

 

“Yeah,” Nico says. “Maybe I do.”


End file.
